


Dear Progeny

by Butparalysis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butparalysis/pseuds/Butparalysis
Summary: Not quite what he meant when he asked for a daddy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Dear Progeny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybirb/gifts).




End file.
